


The Rule

by Dylan_Dufresne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Dufresne/pseuds/Dylan_Dufresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I was told this rule years ago, by someone older and wiser than me. I think it’s a good rule, for obvious reasons.

“I already told you, the answer is no, you Neanderthal animal.”

“Are you kidding me?” Steve fires back. “Why didn’t you mention this before?”

Beyond exasperated, Danny exhales gustily. “I did.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“The fact that you have selective hearing, Steven, is not my fault. The answer is no.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

After ending the call with an angry swipe of his thumb, Steve is overcome with frustration and throws the cell phone across the room, hearing it hit the wall with a satisfying crunch.

“Dammit.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Just after two o’clock the next afternoon, Kono finds Steve sitting alone in his office, staring out the window, his shoulders slumped. 

“I thought you said you were going to call him,” she says gently, perching on the edge of his desk. 

“I tried,” Steve replies with a sigh, turning his chair so they’re face to face. “He’s refusing to answer, but he’s chaperoning the class trip to the zoo with Grace today, so that could be part of the reason.”

“Did you leave a message?”

“Two voicemails. Three texts.”

Kono raises an eyebrow.

“Okay. Nine.”

To her credit, Kono really does try to hide her smile. “It’ll be okay, boss. You’ve known each other too long to let this come between you.”

“Yeah.” Turning back towards the window, Steve exhales heavily. “Five-O started when I made Danny my partner. It just doesn’t work without him.”

“It’ll be okay,” Kono repeats, leaning over to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaving the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It’s past dinner time and the sun has set by the time Steve returns to his beachfront house, and his mood has not improved. Steve’s new phone, courtesy of Chin, hasn’t received a call or text from Danny all day, and it’s weighing heavily on his mind. In fact, he’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice he’s not alone in the house, at least not until he nearly trips over a pair of shoes that aren’t his. Black loafers. For a moment Steve’s brow furrows, and then he spins around, gun drawn and eyes wide.

Stepping barefoot out of the dining room and into the living room, Danny crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall. Steve quickly lowers his weapon and sets it down on the nearest available flat surface, but he can’t speak. He can only stare, not knowing how to begin. How to tell Danny that-

“I dropped Grace off at Rachel’s over an hour ago,” Danny says, finally breaking the silence between them. “I believe we have a fight to finish.”

“Danny, I-”

“Stop,” Danny interrupts firmly, his tone leaving no room for discussion. “You know the rule.”

“The rule?” Steve frowns in confusion.

“Yes. When we have a fight, you have to obey the rule.”

Realization dawns and Steve’s normally steady heartbeat increases sharply, the pounding against the wall of his chest making it feel like he’s been running for miles.

“Right,” Steve replies, swallowing hard and willing his voice not to tremble. “Both of us.”

“You first,” Danny instructs, intense blue eyes sweeping the length of Steve’s lean body from head to toe and back again.

“Why?”

“Because you hung up on me.”

Unable to find fault with that reasoning, Steve acquiesces to his partner and nods wordlessly. Crouching down, he begins by unlacing his Timberland boots, then rises before heeling them off and taking a step forward. He stands on one foot and then the other, to facilitate the removal of his socks, and discards them without a word, along with his empty gun holster. Arching his back and grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, Steve slowly draws the navy blue polo shirt up his body, and with heated eyes locked on Danny’s, he pulls it over his head, rumpling his hair as he reveals the smooth, toned chest hidden beneath. 

Already forgotten, the shirt falls to the floor, and a thumb deftly pops the button at the waistband of his black cargo pants before the zipper is slowly lowered while Steve moves a step closer to his partner. He pauses long enough to give his hips a shake, sending the material to the floor along with his gold Five-O shield, and without breaking eye contact with Danny, he steps out and kicks the heavy fabric aside. Thumbs slip beneath the waistband of his cotton briefs, and in the blink of an eye, they are pooling at his ankles. Now completely naked, he pauses, eyes dark with desire.

“Your turn,” Steve says, low and intimate.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Danny’s strong fingers trail lazily down the center of his chest, freeing the small buttons of the blue pinstriped shirt at glacial speed, revealing golden hair and a trim belly to Steve’s appreciative gaze. His eyes never leave Steve’s, and the raw intensity in his expression causes Steve’s body to respond, making his desire clear as his breath quickens.

When Danny pushes his chest forward and shrugs, it causes the shirt to slide soundlessly off his broad shoulders and tumble to the floor, and then he takes a step forward, continuing Steve’s journey of closing the distance between them. Nimble fingers open the fastenings of his dark slacks, and thumbs hook into the waistband of his boxer shorts, one firm push sending both to the floor. After kicking the clothing to the side, Danny is completely naked as he takes the final two steps forward, halting mere inches from Steve. They’re so close, Danny can feel the heat radiating off of Steve’s body.

“Now what were we fighting about?” Danny asks, his voice rough with arousal.

“I have no idea,” Steve manages to reply, his chest heaving.

A fraction of a second later, Danny is pressed up against the nearest wall.

Lips meet and part in frantic, hungry kisses. Hands scramble desperately for purchase, and fingers eagerly caress tattooed skin. The air is filled with breathless cries of immense pleasure, and shameless pleas for more.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hours later, Steve can’t help but smile at the rosy love bites now marking his torso as he takes in his reflection in the bathroom mirror. As his hands move lower, his fingers trail over the small bruises on his hips, and the tantalizing memory of how the marks got there cause a blush to color his cheeks and his pupils to dilate. After switching off the light, Steve opens the ensuite door and returns to the bed he recently vacated, sliding under the rumpled sheet and curling around Danny’s sleeping form. Unable to stop himself, he presses a kiss to Danny’s mussed blond hair, then uses his index finger to trace the half moon circle marking Danny’s freckled skin where shoulder meets neck.

Murmuring in his sleep, Danny rolls over to face Steve, sliding an arm around the other man’s waist before cuddling closer and breathing out a contented sigh. The sound makes Steve smile fondly as he carefully slides down in the bed so his arm can wrap around the sleeping man’s naked body, his hand resting at the small of Danny’s back, tender and gently possessive.

Just before he surrenders to sleep, Steve makes a mental note to send a thank you gift to Clara Williams for the excellent advice that was passed down from her grandmother. 

_Never fight with your clothes on._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, etc. would be appreciated as they’re my drug of choice. :)


End file.
